Fantastic Four Annual Vol 1 1
| NextIssue = | StoryTitle1 = Sub-Mariner Versus the Human Race! | Writer1_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler1_1 = Jack Kirby | Inker1_1 = Dick Ayers | Colourist1_1 = Glynis Wein | Letterer1_1 = Artie Simek | Editor1_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis1 = Namor has finally found the lost peopleThis is the first time the Atlanteans have been depicted in their trademark blue skin. In all Timely and Atlas era comics, male members of the Atlantean race had green scaly skin, large eyes and catfish like barbels under their noses. Females had Caucasian skin, but also had larger eyes and some fish-like features. To date there is no explanation given as to this aesthetic change, however the majority of flashbacks to prior eras also depict Atlanteans as having blue skin and none of the fish-like features. of AtlantisAlthough it was implied that Namor lived in Atlantis in , this story clarifies this fact. and is reunited with his lover Lady Dorma, much to the displeasure of Warlord Krang.This story starts off with Namor having already found his lost people. fills the gap between Namor's last appearance in and this Annual. It explains that following the destruction of Atlantis in the 1950s (per ) the people of Atlantis became roaming nomads and eventually settled in a new kingdom under the rule of Emperor Thakorr's step-son Byrrah. When Namor found his people, Byrrah was forced to surrender the throne to Namor. While on the surface world, the Thing and Human Torch are on another childish rampage through the Baxter Building; once the spat is sorted out it's suggested that perhaps a vacation is in order. Wanting to check out reports of giant sea creatures, Reed suggests a cruise. When gigantic aquatic specimens show themselves, the FF are captured by Namor when they go to investigate. Namor demands that the FF deliver a message to the United Nations that the seas and the air above belong to the nation of Atlantis.The appearance of Nikita Khrushchev in this story should be considered a topical reference per the Sliding Timescale of Earth-616. Seeking an audience at the United Nations, after hearing the origins of Homo Mermani and the origins of Namor from Professor G.W. Falton, Reed informs the Nations that Namor is a menace.This is one of many retellings of Namor's origins, which was originally mentioned in in 1939. The first depiction of Namor's origins was in establishing the romance between Namor's parents Princess Fen and Leonard McKenzie. This story was expanded in greater detail in . Falton reveals himself to be Namor in disguise and declares war on the surface world. Sending an army to attack New York City, the FF's first attempt at fighting back the invading Atlanteans fails. However, Reed builds a device which causes the water in the warriors' helmets to evaporate forcing a retreat. Attacking the FF directly, Namor kidnaps Sue and takes her aboard his ship. While the FF is fighting Namor for Sue's freedom, Warlord Krang and Lady Dorma attempt to drown Sue, prompting Namor to rescue her.Although Lady Dorma first appeared back in this is the first time it has been established that she had a romantic interest with Namor. Needing immediate medical attention, Namor swims Sue to shore and brings her to a hospital. The FF meeting up with him there, Namor calls off his attack against the surface world for the time being and returns to the ocean depths. However, Atlantis is deserted as Krang has convinced the Atlanteans that their sovereign is a traitor for saving the surface woman. Namor is alone again.It is after this story that Sue realizes that she wants to marry Reed Richards, and not be Namor's queen. As seen in . | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * * * * Other Characters: * * * * * * * * * * * Barnes (Oracle's crew) Races and Species: * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ***** ***** ***** * ** * ** Items: * Various types of Atlantean Weaponry Vehicles: * * * | StoryTitle2 = The Fabulous Fantastic Four Meet Spider-Man! | Writer2_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler2_1 = Jack Kirby | Inker2_1 = Steve Ditko | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = Ray Holloway | Editor2_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis2 = Seeking to monetize his abilities, Spider-Man pays a visit to the Fantastic Four to see if they will hire him onto their team. Shooting a web-line the street, the wall-crawler tightrope walks to the Baxter Building. There he sets off the security screening alerting the Fantastic Four to his presence. Breaking through a plastic screen, Spider-Man is attacked by the Fantastic Four. The wall-crawler holds his own against the team. Eventually, Mister Fantastic holds off his teammates and demands to know what Spider-Man wants. The masked vigilante explains that he was showing off his abilities so that the Fantastic Four to hire him. Spider-Man soon learns, much to his dismay, that the Fantastic Four is not a for-profit organization and that any revenue they generate goes toward their various scientific experiments. Furious about this rejection, Spider-Man leaves, vowing to make the Fantastic Four look bad. As they watch the wall-crawler leave, the Fantastic Four worry that this new costumed hero may become a menace.This story expands on the Fantastic Four's battle with Spider-Man from . These extended battle scenes were also revisited in a flashback in . | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** Antagonists: * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** Items: * | ReprintOf3 = Fantastic Four Vol 1 1 | ReprintOfStory3 = 1 | StoryTitle4 = A Gallery of the Fantastic Four's Most Famous Foes! | Writer4_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler4_1 = Jack Kirby | Inker4_1 = Sol Brodsky | Inker4_2 = Jack Kirby | Inker4_3 = Dick Ayers | Colourist4_1 = Stan Goldberg | Letterer4_1 = Ray Holloway | Letterer4_2 = Artie Simek | Editor4_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis4 = Mole Man Gallery Page from Fantastic Four Annua Vol 1 1.jpg|Mole Man Skrulls Gallery Page from Fantastic Four Annual Vol 1 1 001.jpg|Skrulls Miracle Man Gallery Page from Fantastic Four Annua Vol 1 1.jpg|Miracle Man Namor Gallery Page from Fantastic Four Annua Vol 1 1.jpg|Namor Doctor Doom Gallery Page from Fantastic Four Annua Vol 1 1.jpg|Doctor Doom Kurrgo Gallery Page from Fantastic Four Annua Vol 1 1.jpg|Kurrgo and his Robot Phillip Masters (Earth-616) from Fantastic Four Annual Vol 1 1 001.jpg|Puppet Master Impossible Man (Earth-616) from Fantastic Four Annual Vol 1 1 001.jpg|Impossible Man Bruce Banner (Earth-616) from Fantastic Four Annual Vol 1 1 001.jpg|Incredible Hulk Red Ghost and His Super Apes Gallery Page from Fantastic Four Annua Vol 1 1.jpg|Red Ghost and his Super Apes Mad Thinker (Julius) (Earth-616) and the Awesome Android (Earth-616) Gallery Page from Fantastic Four Annual Vol 1 1.jpg|Mad Thinker and the Awesome Android | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Mole Man ** his creatures * Skrulls * Miracle Man * Doctor Doom * Kurrgo **his robot * Puppet Master * Impossible Man * Red Ghost **his Super-Apes ***Miklho ***Peotor ***Igor * Mad Thinker **his Awesome Android * Sub-Mariner * Hulk | Notes = Continuity Notes Sub-Mariner Versus the Human Race! The Fabulous Fantastic Four Meet Spider-Man! Continuity Notes Questions and Answers * This page states that Reed Richards' hair is graying at the temples due to the horrors he endured fighting the Nazis during World War II. However per the Sliding Timescale of Earth-616, the fact that Reed Richards fought in World War II has been retconned from his personal history as it prematurely ages the character. Reed has previously stated he fought in World War II alongside Nick Fury in and is depicted as a member of the OSS in . To date these appearances have not been officially explained. * The schematics of the Baxter Building are expanded here from their original presentation in . Expanding the original four-story plan to six. Chronology Notes Events happen behind the scenes between events in this issue that affect the chronology of the following characters: Leonard McKenzie: * Sub-Mariner vs the Human Race! ** - Leonard and his crew try to blast through ice. ** - Leonard catches Princess Fen stowing away aboard his ship. ** - Leonard and Fen fall in love. ** - Leonard and Fen get married. Princess Fen: * Sub-Mariner vs the Human Race! ** - Fen is sent on an expedition by her father. ** - Fen sneaks aboard the S.S. Oracle. ** - Leonard catches Princess Fen stowing away aboard his ship. ** - Leonard and Fen fall in love. ** - Leonard and Fen get married. Mister Fantastic: * The Fabulous Fantastic Four Meet Spider-Man! ** - The Fantastic Four are working in the lab unaware that Spider-Man is about to drop in. ** - Fantastic Four try to stop Spider-Man from breaking into their headquarters. ** - Fight breaks out between the FF and Spider-Man ** - Battle ends. Spider-Man learns the Fantastic Four isn't a paying job and leaves. Invisible Girl: * The Fabulous Fantastic Four Meet Spider-Man! ** - The Fantastic Four are working in the lab unaware that Spider-Man is about to drop in. ** - Fantastic Four try to stop Spider-Man from breaking into their headquarters. ** - Fight breaks out between the FF and Spider-Man ** - Battle ends. Spider-Man learns the Fantastic Four isn't a paying job and leaves. Human Torch: * The Fabulous Fantastic Four Meet Spider-Man! ** - The Fantastic Four are working in the lab unaware that Spider-Man is about to drop in. ** - Fantastic Four try to stop Spider-Man from breaking into their headquarters. ** - Fight breaks out between the FF and Spider-Man ** - Battle ends. Spider-Man learns the Fantastic Four isn't a paying job and leaves. Thing: * The Fabulous Fantastic Four Meet Spider-Man! ** - The Fantastic Four are working in the lab unaware that Spider-Man is about to drop in. ** - Fantastic Four try to stop Spider-Man from breaking into their headquarters. ** - Fight breaks out between the FF and Spider-Man ** - Battle ends. Spider-Man learns the Fantastic Four isn't a paying job and leaves. Spider-Man: ** - The Fantastic Four are working in the lab unaware that Spider-Man is about to drop in. ** - Fantastic Four try to stop Spider-Man from breaking into their headquarters. ** - Fight breaks out between the FF and Spider-Man ** - Battle ends. Spider-Man learns the Fantastic Four isn't a paying job and leaves. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}